Amor Verdadero
by KuroShiro26
Summary: Por cosas del destino Hinata se ofrecerá a demostrarle a Naruto que se siente ser amado, sin ataduras ni compromisos ¿qué resultara de este acuerdo? Naruhina, semiUA
1. Soy lo Que Necesitas

Hola chicos este es mi primer fic, yo sé que ya he publicado otros, pero este es el primero que escribí.

Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que este será un fic de aproximadamente 10 capítulos y que intentare subirlos semanalmente. Además me encantaría saber su opinión sobre el fic o en este caso sobre el primer capítulo.

Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película "the last" por supuesto.

Algunas faltas ortográficas

Y tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de los personajes

Pareja principal: Naruto y Hinata

Parejas secundarias: probablemente ninguna o tal vez insinuaciones canon, pero nada más.

La imagen usada no es mía (ya quisiera yo) y le doy los créditos a su respectivo autor

 **DISCAMER:** Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del genio loco el gran Kishimoto-sensei yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro para mi diversión... y la suya espero.

Numero de palabras: 1899 según word

Sin más preámbulos el capítulo.

 **1- YO SOY LO QUE NECESITAS**

En las calles de Konoha se ve a una melancólica Hinata saliendo de un lugar lleno de tristeza pero que le gustaba visitar, un lugar que la podía consolar, el lugar donde estaba la única persona con la que podía actuar como ella misma, sin temor a ser juzgada. El cementerio visitando la tumba de Neji.

Salía caminando a paso lento y viendo el hermoso paisaje. Una puesta de sol con tonos rojizos, naranjas y morados, rodeada de árboles y casas, además de algunos aldeanos caminado a sus hogares luego del trabajo, niños jugando a las traes y una que otra pareja en citas románticas, incluso vio a Sasuke y Sakura caminando juntos.

Hinata suspiro. Se encontraba en una atmósfera muy romántica y no tenía con quien compartirla... Corrección solo existía una persona con quien quería estar "románticamente" pero la persona en cuestión no parecía muy interesada en ella.

Al recordar al rubio no pudo evitar volver a suspirar pesadamente, pues si bien Naruto y ella eran más cercanos ahora que lo que eran antes de la guerra, él nunca respondió a la declaración de Hinata, tal vez lo olvido o tal vez lo entendió mal, eso no sería raro viniendo de Naruto un despistado de primera. No sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le decía que simplemente renunciara al amor del rubio y tratara de continuar su camino sin mirar atrás, pero otra parte de ella mucho más grande le decía que si renunciaba a Naruto sin intentarlo un poco más estaría perdiendo algo muy importante y renunciando a su camino ninja.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos tristes que no se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de los rostros tallados en piedra de los Hokages hasta que ya estaba allí y quedo más desconcertada aun cuando vio encima del rostro del cuatro a la silueta del dueño de sus pensamientos.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía y luego volvía a latir a súper velocidad, es decir, lo usual, lo que siempre siente al verlo porque si bien los sonrojos y tartamudeos habían disminuido considerablemente, aun no podía controlar a su corazoncito y una parte de ella creía que nunca lo haría.

No sabía si acercarse a él o seguir su rumbo pero sus pies decidieron por ella y comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

– Ohayo Naruto-kun – dijo sonriendo tímida y hablando bajito para no asustarlo.

Naruto se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Genial – pensó malhumorado – porque tenían que encontrarlo precisamente en ese momento tan embarazoso, y por si fuera poco la dulce Hinata era quien lo veía en ese estado tan lamentable.

Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y puso una gran y falsa sonrisa en su rostro con la que esperaba engañarla, antes de voltear al verla y contestar alegremente.

– Hola Hinata, que haces por acá a esta hora.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró instantáneamente cuando vio la cara del rubio; se acercó a él preocupada y le dijo – Naruto-kun ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

Naruto se sorprendió de que Hinata notara inmediatamente que algo andaba mal con él, después de todo no era usual que los demás vieran por encima de su alegre fachada.

Luego de pensar que debía responder decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad pues si Hinata se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, también se daría cuenta que mentía. Además una parte de él estaba cansado de fingir y realmente quería desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que Hinata, una persona que lo escucharía y tal vez incluso lo entendería.

Hinata estaba a punto de retirar sus palabras pues al parecer solo lograron incomodar al rubio y ella no quería que él se sintiera incómodo con ella hasta que Naruto comenzó a decir.

– Sé que suena egoísta pero... me pone triste ver la felicidad de los demás – dijo antes de arrepentirse de contarlo – He conseguido muchas cosas en mi vida, y he logrado alcanzar una parte de mi sueño, el ser reconocido por todos como alguien importante... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que más que reconocimiento lo que yo siempre he querido es amor, no importaba si era el de mis padres o si venia de parte de un título como ser Hokage; creo que lo que yo quería era ser importante, ser amado por alguien y hoy cuando vi a Sakura y Sasuke caminado tomados de la mano por la aldea me dieron celos de la forma en que Sakura lo miraba, celos de ese amor que resistió la distancia, resistió el tiempo y resistió el odio...

El corazón de Hinata se estrujó porque al parecer su amado rubio aun quería a Sakura, pero apartó ese pensamiento concentrada en hacerle ver a Naruto su error.

– Pero si eres querido... Estoy segura que la aldea entera admira Naruto-kun, además de tener amigos que te queremos e incluso me atrevería a decir que los integrantes del equipo 7 te consideran como parte de su familia – Dijo Hinata omitiendo que ella misma lo amaba.

– Lo sé, pero ahora me doy cuenta que quiero más, quiero ser así de especial para alguien. Sé que mis padres me amaron pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo más que por unos cuantos minutos y... simplemente... quiero... más. - Mientras decía eso se limpiaba el rastro de las últimas lágrimas.

Hinata tenía el corazón encogido, estaba pensando sí decirle su amor, cuando abruptamente Naruto, que se sentía como un imbécil por haberlo contado todo, se levantó de donde estaba y se disponía a irse.

– ¡Espera Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata lo más fuerte que pudo para que él la escuchara. ¡No más remordimientos! ¡No más titubeos! cumpliría la promesa que hizo en la tumba de Neji - pensó la joven decidida.

 **FLASH BACK**

Hinata salía de la floristería Yamanaka, luego de comprar unos hermosos girasoles para la tumba de su primo, estaba un poco animada porque Ino le había dicho que en el lenguaje de las flores el girasol significaba "te admiro" y definitivamente ella admiraba a su primo y todo lo que hizo por ella.

Cuando estaba llegando a la tumba de Neji se encontró con que allí estaba Tenten, al parecer se le había adelantado porque ella ya iba de salida.

Se saludaron y hablaron un rato de Neji y de todas las cosas que buenas que había hecho, como ayudar a entrenar a Lee y Tenten cuándo no podían con alguna técnica o acompañar a Tenten a su casa si era muy tarde.

Luego, cuando la joven chinita siguió su camino y Hinata quedo sola en la tumba se puso triste al pensar en todas las cosas que Neji nunca podría hacer, nunca podría entrenar de nuevo con su ella o los de su equipo, nunca aprendería las técnicas nuevas que había dicho quería desarrollar, nunca podría responder a los sentimientos de Tenten, nunca podría tener una familia. Y ella que estaba viva, que tenía la oportunidad de hacer todas esas cosas y más, se dejaba llevar por temores tontos que al final no la llevaban a nada.

Así que lo decidió, a partir de ese momento Hinata Hyuuga viviría una vida sin remordimientos ni culpas y seguiría a su corazón.

– Te doy mi palabra Neji-nii y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Hinata no permitiría que Naruto se sintiera triste por la falta de afecto cuando ella tenía tanto amor para dar.

Naruto se detuvo por el grito de Hinata y se quedó estático en el piso esperando que ella dijera lo que sea que iba a decir para así poder alejarse de ahí y de esos ojos perla que ven más de lo que deberían, siempre lo han hecho.

Hinata respiró profundo, se llenó de valor y hablo.

– Permítame serlo, permite que sea la persona que te del amor que necesitas.

Naruto estaba de piedra no esperaba que Hinata le dijera eso, tal vez había escuchado mal.

– ¿A qué te refieres Hinata? – preguntó dudoso el rubio.

Hinata estaba tan roja como una amapola y se sentía temblar. Pero no retrocedería, terminaría de decirlo aunque pereciera al final.

– Di-digo que yo quiero amarte, amarte sin restricciones ni dudas, quiero hacer todo lo que hacen los enamorados, no importa si tu no me amas no tienes que fingirlo, pe-pero permíteme hacerlo...Quiero demostrarte que se siente ser amado porque yo – trago el nudo que se había formado a lo largo de su monologo y dijo lo más firme y segura que pudo – TE AMO NARUTO-KUN.

Ahora si Naruto se desconectó, no sabía que decir, él quería sentir que lo amaran y acá estaba una chica hermosa diciendo exactamente lo que él quería oír. Pero él no podía hacerlo, Hinata era demasiado buena, ella se merecía estar con alguien que la amara total e irrevocablemente, no alguien como él que tenía sus sentimientos tan revueltos y que no sabía exactamente que quería.

– Hinata yo – dijo Naruto triste – no puedo aceptar tu oferta, no sería justo para ti estar con alguien que no corresponda a tus sentimientos.

Que irónico – pensó el rubio con tristeza- tanto que había deseado el amor de alguien y cuando se lo ofrecen en bandeja de plata es incapaz de tomarlo, su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz si lo hiciera. Por más tentadora que fuera la oferta, que era muy tentadora.

Pero Hinata no se daba por vencida, no señor, ella lucharía como la persona que tenía en frente le enseñó a hacer.

– Déjame hacerlo, por favor Naruto-kun aunque sea por corto tiempo, si yo pudiera amarte sin restricciones sería muy feliz, yo... no hago esto sólo por ti lo hago por mí, por sacar todo mi amor y por mostrar sin miedo lo que siento. Amarte sería un privilegio, un sueño hecho realidad porque tú eres mi sueño.

Naruto sintió algo cálido extenderse en su interior cuando escucho esa última parte, y se preguntó. – ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré dejar que ella me ame? – No sería tan malo porque si ella quería darle amor con la mitad de ansiedad que él deseaba recibirlo todo iría bien. ¿Qué perdía haciéndolo? Él enserio, enserio quería aceptar, se quería dejar tentar, quería ser feliz.

Hinata en ese momento temblaba como una hoja esperando la respuesta del rubio.

– Este bien – dijo Naruto en un susurro cediendo a la tentación – pero por corto tiempo, tú necesitas alguien mejor que yo – terminó de decir sintiéndose libre y, al mismo tiempo la peor escoria del mundo.

Hinata soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y tomando la última onza de valor que le quedaba abrazó a Naruto muy fuertemente sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ese solido cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a su oído y dijo en un susurro – Aishiteru Naruto-kun – se soltó, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían.

Por tercera vez en media hora Naruto se quedó estático, pero esta vez estaba muy sonrojado y con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Nunca pensó que esas palabras susurradas tuvieran tanto efecto en él y por ese momento se permitió sentirse feliz, sin culpas ni remordimientos, porque por ese abrazo y esas palabras él era capaz de aguantar la voz de su conciencia.

Porque, aunque Naruto aún no lo supiera Hinata era exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

Hasta acá llega el primer capitulo del fic, me encantaría saber que opinan del primer capitulo ¿le ven futuro?

a los que llegaron hasta aquí Gracias por leer.

En una semana el capítulo 2


	2. Que se Siente el Amor

Hola chicos gracias por leer, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, será un fic corto alrededor de 12 capítulos. Recuerden que es mi primer fic y me gustaría leer sus opiniones.

Gracias a Dragon-hime, Hinakey91sm, Y Akime Maxwell por sus comentarios

Probablemente los capítulos los suba rápido, entre 1 por semana porque este fic ya casi está terminado en mi celular pero los subiré de a uno.

Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película "the last" por supuesto.

Algunas faltas ortográficas

Y tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de los personajes

 **Pareja principal:** Naruto y Hinata

 **Parejas secundarias:** probablemente ninguna o tal vez insinuaciones canon, pero nada más.  
Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película por supuesto.  
Algunas faltas ortográficas  
Y tal vez un poco de OcC por parte de los personajes

La imagen usada no es mía (ya quisiera yo) y le doy los créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **DISCAMER:** Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del genio loco el gran Kishimoto-sensei yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro y para mi diversión y la suya espero.

 **2- QUE SE SIENTE EL AMOR**

Luego de superar su lapsus estúpidus Naruto se encaminó a su departamento reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, pues si bien su deseo se había hecho realidad, no podía dejar de pensar que se había aprovechado del amor de Hinata, aunque el término aun le parecía irreal, la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuuga heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea, además de hermosa, porque habría que ser ciego para no notar lo linda que es, enamorada de él, el chico que nadie quería y que antes de ser el salvador del mundo ninja era considerado una plaga, un fracaso entre los ninjas.

En ese momento miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su hogar, sin saber cómo, pues estaba tan ocupado pensando que no se había dado cuenta de su entorno, calentó un ramen instantáneo y lo comió sin muchas ganas mientras se desarrollaba una pelea en su interior. Seguir o no seguir con eso aunque fuera por corto tiempo. Luego de comer y ducharse se acostó y dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, pero, recordó algo muy importante, algo que por poco se pierde en sus recuerdos.  
En la batalla con Pain cuando Hinata se interpuso en la pelea, le dijo que las razones para hacerlo eran que... que lo AMABA. ¡Como carajos pudo olvidar algo así!  
Es cierto, él había pensado que se refería a la forma en que él ama el ramen o en la forma como se quieren los amigos, no había pensado que el sentimiento de Hinata hacia él fuera tan grande.

Tal vez él podría disfrutar de ese amor, aunque fuera un poco para calentar ese frío que siente en el pecho y que Hinata pudo abrigar con su abrazo y sus dulces palabras. Y con eso en mente por fin se pudo dormir con una parte de él ansiosa porque llegara el otro día.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó muy temprano porque no podía dormir más pensando en lo acontecido anoche. Y comenzó a hacer el almuerzo a Naruto-kun después de todo había decidido que si iba a mostrarle al rubio que lo amaba lo haría de todas las maneras que se imaginara no importaba si ese amor tenia fecha de vencimiento. Por eso ella iba a hacer un bento para él y muchas otras cosas más que hacen los novios.

Este último pensamiento hizo que las sus mejillas se pintaran de un rojo pálido.  
Por su parte Naruto se había levantado lleno de energía, había comido ramen en Ichiraku, entrenado con Konohamaru y ahora se dirigía a almorzar su adorado ramen, otra vez, con Sakura y Shikamaru que los había encontrado en el camino, incluso los iba a invitar, después de todo tenía tan buen humor que no le importaba gastar el dinero que tenía.

Cuando sintió a lo lejos que lo observaban e inmediatamente supo que se trataban de unos ojos perla en los que no había podido dejar de pensar.

Hinata respiró profundo, cuadro sus hombros y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su sol.  
-Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sakura, Shikamaru - dijo sin saber por dónde empezar.  
\- Hola Hinata - respondió Sakura sonriente.  
\- Hey - fue la corta respuesta de Shikamaru.  
\- yo... Naruto-kun... eto - decía Hinata mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
Mientras tanto un Naruto un tanto sonrojado dijo.  
\- Hi-Hinata-chan, te gustaría almorzar con nosotros, yo invito.

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza - es que...eto...Naruto-kun... yo...HICE ESTO PARA TI - concluyó por fin mostrando la caja que traía en sus manos.

\- Shikamaru, acabo de recordar que Kakashi-sensei dijo que te necesitaba, jajajaja, ven yo te llevo ante él - dijo Sakura cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándolo por la aldea.

Naruto estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera había escuchado a Sakura, solo miraba la caja como si fuera algo raro y único, después de todo no recordaba la última vez que le habían dado algo así. Entonces puso una gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki y cogió el bento con una mano y a Hinata con la otra.  
\- Ven, vamos a comerlo juntos - dijo jalando la mano de ella inconsciente a los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Hinata.

Llegaron a un prado donde no había nadie y se sentaron, uno frente al otro, y Naruto abrió la caja que tenía en sus manos y vio un bento con un aspecto delicioso, muchas comidas diferentes y con una sonrisa deslumbrante le dijo a la ojiperla - gracias Hinata-chan se ve delicioso.  
Hinata solo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer.

Por Kami, estaba delicioso. Naruto casi se pone a llorar (al estilo anime) cuando su lengua probo ese manjar. Luego de comer como si no hubiera un mañana recordó que le había dicho a Hinata que iban a "comerlo juntos". Entonces cogió un poco de tempura en sus palillos y le ofreció a la joven diciendo - Quieres un poco Hinata?  
Cuando la joven abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario Naruto metió la comida en su boca y ella la masticó súper sonrojada porque eso parecía un beso indirecto.

Luego de tragar la comida y disminuir sus sonrojos le dijo.

\- Naruto-kun yo ya comí, además el bento es para ti.

Naruto hizo un puchero muy gracioso y siguió comiendo, recordando una vez que pasó una escena muy parecida. Fue hace años - recordó con nostalgia - cuando apenas tenía 12 años y Sasuke-teme se había ido de la aldea, Hinata hizo bento para Kiba, Shino y para mí, recuerdo que tuve que comerme un mini Naruto, que por cierto estaba delicioso, también recuerdo haberle dicho que sería una gran esposa. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojase, pero no estaba equivocado Hinata sería la esposa perfecta de algún afortunado. Y sonrió pensando que ese alguien podría ser él. Pero !qué demonios estaba pensando!, lo que él tenía con Hinata era temporal, no podía pensar en ella a futuro, después de todo, ella se merecía alguien que la amara con locura y esa persona seria el esposo de la Hyuuga. Aunque sintiera ganas de estrangular al imbécil que se atreviera a alejarla de él.

\- ¿Si estaba buena la comida? - preguntó Hinata sacándolo de los pensamientos asesinos que tenía en ese momento, y mirando el bento se dio cuenta que ya había terminado.

\- Claro que sí, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso. Seria genial poder comer así de bien todos los días - respondió alegremente.

\- Si quieres yo puede hacerte otro bento mañana - dijo la joven con la mejillas pintadas.

\- Enserio? eso sería genial - contestó el rubio con comida pegada por las mejillas.

Hinata rió y saco un pañuelo para luego limpiarle la cara con delicadeza. El rubio solo se quedó como estatua por el gesto intimo que la joven inconscientemente tuvo con él.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se puso como un tomate maduro y soltó el pañuelo, mientras un incómodo silencio se hacía entre los dos.

La joven se puso a recoger lo que quedo, mientras Naruto se levantaba sin saber que más hacer, entonces el rubio dijo para romper la tensión.

\- Quieres caminar por la aldea para bajar la comida? - se golpeó mentalmente, él era el único que había comido eso había sonado extraño.

\- Claro - dijo Hinata feliz de hacer algo para aligerar el ambiente.

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, Naruto vio una escena un tanto extraña, un joven escapando de una señora pasada de peso con una sartén y eso le recordó una historia graciosa que le ocurrió mientras viajaba con Jiraiya, le contó la anécdota a su acompañante y otras más de sus aventuras con Jiraiya (las que eran aptas para jóvenes) y algunas de las misiones que hizo con las cuales Hinata soltaba pequeñas risitas. Con cada relato el ambiente se relajaba más, hasta que los dos se reían de cosas que a Naruto no le hicieron gracia en su momento, pero que ahora parecían hilarantes.

Hinata estaba fascinada, definitivamente al rubio le ocurrían las cosas más bizarras que ella podía imaginar, incluso se encontró contando unas cuantas experiencias que ella y su equipo tuvieron que vivir y aunque lo gracioso casi nunca le pasaba a ella eran bastante entretenidas, tal vez no tanto como las de su acompañante pero si eran divertidas y graciosas, después de todo en tantos años de misiones muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Mientras Hinata contaba cómo le sacaron la cabeza a Kiba de un árbol, luego de un mal movimiento en un entrenamiento, se quedó callada un momento viendo un puesto de helados y cuando Naruto miro en la dirección en la que ella miraba entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía.  
\- Hinata-chan, quieres un helado? - Ella lo miro apenada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su antojo.  
\- No es necesario Naruto-kun, yo estoy bien así - respondió sintiéndose un poco tímida.  
\- Vamos, es solo un helado, además así te puedo pagar el bento que me regalaste - dijo tratando de convencerla.  
\- Ok, muchas gracias - terminó por ceder la chica, después de todo, a quien no le gusta un helado?

Y mientras se comían sus respectivos helados, ella uno sencillo de vainilla y Naruto un helado triple de chocolate con chispitas, arequipe y una cereza, caminaron hacia la mansión Hyuuga en un cómodo silencio, mientras cada uno recordaba donde estaban ayer a esa misma hora y viendo todo lo que puede cambiar en un día, Hinata pensaba que nada más ayer estaba suspirando deseando estar románticamente con su rubio amor y Naruto por su lado queriendo quien lo quisiera. La vida tenia formas misteriosas de actuar pensó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Cuando se hubo acabado el helado, ya era de noche y ya habían llegado a la mansión. Era el momento de despedirse pero ninguno quería terminar con el día. Entonces cuando Hinata se volteo para despedirse con una reverencia, Naruto hizo algo que había querido hacer desde que la vio hoy, la abrazó, tal y como ella lo había hecho anoche.

Mientras, Hinata recuperada del shock inicial le devolvió el abrazo y entendió, sin palabras lo que Naruto quería, igual que ayer acercó sus labios a su oído y susurro - Aishiteru, Naruto-kun - se soltó dio media vuelta y entro a su casa con la cara roja.  
Naruto la vio irse de ahí, con pasos temblorosos y suspiro feliz, hacía muchos años no se sentía tan lleno, ese fue sin lugar a dudas el mejor día que había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Se dio vuelta y se fue a su casa, tarareando una melodía feliz.  
Todo era perfecto, pero en su cama, en la oscuridad total el cargo de conciencia se hizo presente, con toda su fuerza, por usar a Hinata para aliviar su soledad, por vivir de una mentira que parecía muy real.

Cuando Naruto se durmió, lo hizo pensando en todas las sensaciones y emociones que había tenido y hoy sintiendo que todo lo bueno y aun lo malo lo volverían a vivir si eso significaba saber que se siente el amor.

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**  
Me encantaría saber si les gustó el capítulo y si no también, y por si se lo preguntan este será un fic muy inocente, nada de manitas calientes y mucho menos lemon y la razón es que no me siento preparada para hacerlo. Pero aun así será entretenido y muy tierno, más enfocado en los sentimientos y menos en la "carnalidad" o como lo quieran llamar.

De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta el próximo martes


	3. Un Sentimiento Extraño

Hola chicos gracias por leer, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, será un fic corto alrededor de 12 capítulos. Recuerden que es mi primer fic y me gustaría leer sus opiniones.

Gracias a Dragon-hime, Hinakey91sm, Akime Maxwell y Hilary por sus comentarios

Probablemente los capítulos los suba rápido, entre 1 por semana porque este fic ya casi está terminado en mi celular pero los subiré de a uno.

Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película "the last" por supuesto.

Algunas faltas ortográficas

Y tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de los personajes

 **Pareja principal:** Naruto y Hinata

 **Parejas secundarias:** probablemente ninguna o tal vez insinuaciones canon, pero nada más.  
Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película por supuesto.  
Algunas faltas ortográficas  
Y tal vez un poco de OcC por parte de los personajes

La imagen usada no es mía (ya quisiera yo) y le doy los créditos a su respectivo autor

 **DISCAMER:** Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del genio loco el gran Kishimoto-sensei yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro y para mi diversión y la suya espero.

 **3\. UN EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

Esta vez Hinata preparó bento para los 2 porque por más que le gustaría compartir la comida de nuevo con Naruto, también quería que quedara lleno.

Cuando salió de su hogar la joven se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde debía ir, después de todo él solo le había dicho que sería genial comer bento de nuevo pero no habían acordado nada más. Entonces decidió pasearse por la aldea esperando encontrarlo como lo hizo ayer y gracias a Kami lo encontró.

Naruto sonreía, por fin había encontrado a Hinata, llevaba buscándola media hora por la aldea, incluso había pensado en usar el modo sennin para hallarla pero no fue necesario y era una suerte pues estaba tan ansioso por verla que no sabía si se habría podido concentrar lo suficiente.

– ¿Hinata-chan cómo estás? – dijo voleando su mano para que lo viera (algo innecesario pues la joven ya había sentido su presencia)  
– Muy bien Naruto-kun ¿y tú? ¿Dormiste bien? – contesto alegremente.  
– Claro – dijo rascándose la cabeza y recordando lo asaltos nocturnos de su conciencia – Ven yo te ayudo a llevar eso – continuó cogiendo las cajas de bento que la joven tenía en sus manos.  
Hinata le iba a preguntar dónde quería ir a comerlo cuando la voz de Kiba los interrumpió.  
– Hola Hina-chan, ¿dónde estabas? te estábamos esperando para ir a entrenar – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos al lado de Akamaru y Shino.

Oh no – pensó Hinata – lo había olvidado completamente, hace tres días había quedado con los chicos para comenzar hoy el entrenamiento – tres días que ahora parecían muy lejanos gracias a los sucesos ocurridos.  
– Ah Hola Naruto, no te había visto – dijo con sorna el amante de los perros abrazando cariñosamente a Hinata por detrás.  
Naruto tenía la sangre hirviendo y un extraño sentimiento que no entendía se apoderó de él y lo impulso a decir.  
– Lo lamento Kiba, pero Hinata prometió entrenar conmigo – jalando suavemente a la joven para que Kiba la soltara.  
Pero Kiba no quería perder ante Naruto.  
– Pero ella había decidido entrenar con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo – decía jalando a Hinata de nuevo a sus brazos.  
Naruto quería matar al cara de perro, ahora si estaba enojado, no sabía porque, pero estaba enojado.  
– Pues ella había decidido entrenar conmigo mucho tiempo antes – decía jalándola otra vez.  
– A sí, pues mala suerte porque ella es nuestra compañera de equipo y debe entrenar con nosotros – Contestaba Kiba con una vena en la frente y por supuesto jalando a la pobre Hinata como una muñeca.  
– Me importa una mierda ella viene conmigo – jala.  
– Quieres pelear imbécil – jala.  
– Sera un placer vencerte perro sarnoso – jala.

La pobre Hinata iba a quedar en medio de dos idiotas muy enojados, miro a Shino para que la ayudara. Y como él si había entendido lo que pasaba entre Naruto y Hinata, después de todo los había visto ayer caminado y riendo por la aldea, intervino para evitar una pelea.

– Kiba vamos dejemos que Hinata entrene con Naruto, después de todo ella le había prometido entrenar con él antes que a nosotros – decía mientras lo jalaba de la oreja.  
– Pero Shino ella es nuestra compañera de equipo – respondía Kiba haciendo un puchero.  
– Exactamente, ella puede entrenar con nosotros en cualquier momento – replicaba cansino Shino.  
– Bien pero sólo si Hinata entrena con nosotros mañana – definitivamente Kiba no quería ceder.  
Pero Naruto intervino – No, ella entrenará conmigo mañana, y toda la semana.  
– Quien los dice idiota – contraatacó enojado otra vez.  
– ¡Yo lo digo baka! – casi grito el rubio enojado.

Shino suspiro, Naruto no se lo ponía nada fácil. Por suerte Akamaru tenía un buen instinto y por primera vez no estaba de acuerdo con su amo. Luego de lanzarle un gruñido de advertencia al rubio jaló fuertemente de la manga a Kiba para que se fueran, pudiendo así alejarlo de Hinata y Naruto. Después de todo el can conocía muy bien a la Hyuuga y sabía que lo mejor para ella era dejarla a solas con Naruto.

Cuando los integrantes masculinos del equipo 8 desaparecieron de la vista de Naruto volvió a examinar su entorno y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno tenía a Hinata prácticamente echada encima de él y dos la joven parecía una señal fluorescente de lo roja que estaba.

Entonces él también se sonrojó y soltó rápidamente a la Hyuuga.  
Hinata por su parte estaba a punto de desmayarse porque una cosa era abrazar al rubio cuando están solos, en medio de la noche y otra, muy diferente hacerlo a pleno sol y con tantas miradas curiosas encima.  
Entonces en un inocente intento por romper la tensión la joven preguntó – ¿Va-vamos a entrenar Naruto-kun?  
Naruto se volvió a sonrojar, no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero en el momento en que vio a Kiba con Hinata, algo dentro de él lo había impulsado a decir aquello. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era tan mala idea, tenía a la joven todo el día para él y frenaba ese sentimiento peligroso que lo asaltó antes, sí era una buena idea y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Sí, digo si prefieres almorzar y entrenar conmigo en vez de Kiba y Shino – contestó mostrando una sonrisa apenada, como un niño cuando pide una galleta antes de la cena.  
El corazón de Hinata se puso a latir como loco – Naruto-kun se ve tan tierno con esa sonrisa, además quiere entrenar conmigo – decía muy feliz internamente.

– Me-me gustaría entrenar con Naruto-kun... pero yo no soy tan fuerte como lo sería Sakura-san o Sasuke-san, tal vez no sea una buena idea – concluyó la pobre Hinata con apesadumbrada.

Naruto estaba enternecido Hinata siempre pensaba en los demás. Pero él quería entrenar con ella, y no solo por las razones anteriormente mencionadas sino porque desde que la idea se instaló en su cabeza no se podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar el resto del día y la semana.

– No te preocupes por eso, me encantaría entrenar contigo. Vamos – le dijo tendiendo su mano a la Hyuuga.  
¿Quién se podría resistir a esa mano vendada que le ofrecían? - pensó Hinata. Pues ella no.  
En el campo de entrenamientos número 7 se sentaron y abrieron el bento que preparó Hinataque tenía un olor y un aspecto delicioso. Cuando Naruto puso ese manjar en su boca casi gime en voz alta. Era delicioso, por su parte la joven comenzó a comer su propio bento.

– Mañana yo invito a comer – decía Naruto entre bocados.  
Eso hizo que Hinata dejara de comer y preguntara un poco triste y desconcertada – ¿No te gusto el bento?  
Naruto se dio cuenta de su error, había hecho que Hinata se entristeciera y se apresuró a arreglarlo – No, no es eso, esta tan delicioso que podría llorar, lo digo porque no es justo que tengas que cocinar todos los días.  
El cuerpo de Hinata se relajó y se dio cuenta de algo – eso significa que mañana también estaremos juntos, tal vez el corto tiempo se alargue - pensó y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– ¿Entonces mañana también entrenaremos juntos? – preguntó muy feliz la ojiperla.  
– P-por supuesto que sí, eso fue lo que le dije a Kiba ¿no es cierto? – contestó el rubio mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no viera el sonrojo que se formó luego de ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de la Hyuuga.  
Cuando acabaron de comer, Naruto se levantó y le tendió la mano a su acompañante – ¿te parece si comenzamos el entrenamiento?  
– Hai – dijo Hinata sonrojada aún no se acostumbraba a que esa mano estuviera estirada para ella.  
Al principio calentaron los músculos con un poco de taijutsu, luego Naruto le ayudó a la joven con su ninjutsu.  
A lo largo de la tarde Naruto aprendió varias cosas del byakugan y sus técnicas. Pero sobre lo que más aprendió fue sobre su acompañante. Sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, la forma en que intenta hasta lograr lo que se propone, su naturaleza bondadosa, cosas que antes no había notado y que ahora le parecían interesantes.

Al final del día, felices, cansados y sudorosos se dirigieron a la aldea. De camino algo extraño sucedió, un joven apareció frente a ellos. Era mayor que ellos, con unos ojos perla iguales a los de Hinata, tenía un rostro pulido y una larga cabellera negra, era un gran exponente de la belleza del clan Hyuuga.  
Inmediatamente el joven hizo una reverencia y se dirigió exclusivamente a la ojiperla – Hinata-sama su padre requiere su presencia.

– Muchas gracias Ko-san, ya voy para allá – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa educada.  
– Si gusta yo la puedo escoltar – dijo el joven de acuerdo al protocolo de La familia Hyuuga.  
La felicidad de Naruto se esfumo inmediatamente y fue reemplazada varios sentimientos. Primero tristeza, pues su tiempo en compañía de la Hyuuga se había acabado, pero luego un malestar extraño se instaló en su pecho, quien se creía ese niño bonito ofreciéndose a acompañar a Hinata a casa, para eso estaba él y no iba a permitir que alguien le arrebatara ese tiempo con la joven. Pero ella contestó antes que él.  
– No gracias Ko-san debo ir a asearme antes de ver a Oto-san – dijo cordialmente. Intentando alargar su tiempo con el rubio.

El Hyuuga solo hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
Naruto no perdió tiempo para expresar su opinión por lo ocurrido.  
– ¿Quién se cree ese caremomia para venir y hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – Decía muy enojado, aunque no fuera precisamente por esa razón, pero tenía que expresar su descontento con algo.  
– Lamento la actitud de Ko-san, él es un poco serio pero es muy buena persona, siempre ha cuidado de mí y mi familia, sólo es... sobreprotector.  
– Supongo que el estirado ese solo estaba haciendo su trabajo – dijo Naruto un poco ablandado, si él había cuidado de Hinata antes, no tenía motivos para que le cayera mal.  
– Pero te prometo que hablaré con él para que no lo vuelva a hacer, Naruto-kun es muy importante como para que lo traten así.

El rubio sonrió, no sabía si se refería a que era importante para la aldea o para ella, pero extrañamente le gustaba más ser importante para Hinata que para Konoha.  
Él quería decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por tres jóvenes que se tiraron a los brazos del rubio gritando – Naruto-sama – con voz chillona y hábilmente lo apartaron de la Hyuuga.  
La chillona que estaba más pegada del ojiazul dijo con voz empalagosa:  
– Naruto-sama que bueno que lo encontramos, lo hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea para pedirle un inmenso favor.  
Naruto por su parte se sentía muy incómodo con la atención prestada, no le molestaba ayudar a los demás, pero no sabía cómo manejar las chicas tan amorosas y por alguna razón tampoco le gustaba que estuvieran tan pegadas con Hinata cerca, sin embargo si necesitaban su ayuda no se la podía a negar.  
– Claro, que sucede-ttebayo.  
– Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sayuri y queríamos que nos acompañara a comer – respondió la empalagosa con ojos de perrito.  
El rubio no sabía qué hacer, realmente no quería ir, pero tan poco sabía cómo negarse sin hacerlas entristecer o enfurecer.  
– Está bien Naruto-kun, yo debo ir a encontrarme con Oto-san – habló Hinata que luego de ver a las chicas con el rubio entendía un poco el descontento de este con Ko-san, no le gustaba sentirse ignorada, además las chicas estaban demasiado pegadas de Naruto para su gusto, pero ella no era nadie para reclamar, solo era una chica que se había aprovechado del momento de debilidad del ojiazul para acercársele, si cualquiera de estas chicas hubiera estado allí bien podría estar ocupando su lugar.  
– Hinata yo…  
– Sí ven Naruto-sama, vamos a comer ramen, nosotras invitamos – decían mientras jalaban a Naruto de los brazos.  
Por su parte Hinata puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y agitó la mano a modo de despedida, aunque todo en su interior le gritaba que no lo dejara ir, eso no estaba en sus manos.

Naruto se dejó jalar pero algo dentro de él le decía que no se separara de Hinata. Por alguna razón se sentía vacío, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo, tal vez era porque le hacía falta su abrazo y aquellas dulces palabras susurradas al oído, pero sabía que no era así, era por el modo en que se había separado de ella, era por esa sonrisa tan diferente a las que ella siempre le dedicaba, era porque ese día ella lo había puesto por delante de Kiba, Shino y Akamaru e incluso de su padre para pasar más tiempo con él, porque para Hinata él era más importante que sus amigos o familia. Y de repente lo entendió era porque para él Hinata era más importante que agradar a estas chicas o que a los demás.

Entonces se soltó de las chicas dijo decidido:  
– Lo siento chicas pero no puedo ir con ustedes, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer y alguien muy importante con quien ir. Sayuri-chan feliz cumpleaños vayan a Ichiraku y díganle a Teuchi que yo invito – y con esto se dio media vuelta y se fue saltando de techo en techo.  
Mientras corría pensó en Hinata, en lo que él sentía cuando intentaban alejarla, como se le quemaba la sangre y aquel dolor en el pecho como si le pegaran un puñetazo y tuvo la certeza de que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba volviendo a paso lento a su casa, sabía que debía volver a casa rápido para hablar con su padre, pero ahora no quería enfrentarse con nadie solo quería estar sola por un momento para superar la tristeza, luego respiraría profundo y seguiría con sus obligaciones. En ese momento sintió como alguien caía detrás de ella, que por acto reflejo se volvió alerta, cuando vio ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules preocupados quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un torbellino de palabras:  
– Hinata no quiero que te sientas como si te quemarás por dentro ni que sientas un puño en tu estómago, porque sé que es muy doloroso y tú eres muy importante para mí.  
Hinata se sonrojó porque aunque no entendió lo que había dicho, si entendió las últimas palabras del rubio, en su interior no pensó ser tan importante para el rubio. Y contestó con una enorme sonrisa lo único que se le ocurrió.  
– Naruto-kun también es muy importante para mí.  
– L-lo sé – dijo Naruto encandilado por la cara sonrojada y sonriente de la Hyuuga y estiro su mano a ella – V-ven te acompañó a tu casa.  
Hinata que se encontraba en una neblina de felicidad, aceptó la mano del rubio y se fueron caminando.  
– ¿Qué pasó con las chicas? – preguntó Hinata rompiendo el silencio.  
– Ah ellas, les dije que podían comer en Ichiraku, que yo invitaba.  
Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la chica, al parecer Naruto no entendió que lo que ellas esperaban de él era la compañía no que les pagara la cuenta, pero bueno tampoco podía decir que le molestaba que lo hubiera hecho, y apretó la mano del joven sonriendo como una loca.

– Sabes, creo que voy a hacer unas galletas para Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaru, como disculpa por no entrenar con ellos.  
– Sería genial, si quedan tan ricas como tus bentos quedaran muy felices – respondió, al parecer tendría que aprender a compartir a Hinata con los demás.  
– ¿A Naruto-kun le gustarían algunas?  
– Me encantaría comer cientos de ellas – contestó con una enorme sonrisa, tal vez compartir no sería tan malo.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que había avanzado un paso más en la relación con Hinata gracias a aquel sentimiento extraño.

Hasta acá llego el capítulo, nos leemos el martes

No olviden dejar su review y muchas gracias por leer


	4. Un Lugar Al Cual Regresar

Holaaaa a todos

Lo sé, lo sé, hace eones que no actualizo, pero tengo una explicación totalmente cierta y es que cuando tenía este capítulo casi listo para salir al mundo y demostrar de lo que es capaz; me entró una duda con respecto a una escena, que aunque corta es de vital importancia para la historia, y no sabía si debía incluirla en el fic o dejarla pasar en otro momento. Y justo cuando mi crisis creativa estaba en su apogeo... conseguí prácticas en lo que estoy estudiando (inserte su carita feliz aquí) y todo muy bien hasta acá, solo iba a tener menos tiempo para actualizar pero nada para alarmarse o eso creí, hasta mi primer día de trabajo, que fue algo por decirlo menos ABRUMANTE. Entonces tomé una difícil decisión "No voy a escribir fics, leer libros, ver manga o anime por los 3 meses que duran mis prácticas"

Lo hice y créanme fue terrible, es más flaquee un poco en la lectura de libros.

Pero bueno el punto es que los 3 meses ya pasaron y puedo continuar el fic donde lo dejé (yeyyyyyyy)

Y pues volví, gracias por leer y esperar por mí y muchas, muchas, realmente muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, siguen la historia y/o la tiene como favorita.

Sin más preámbulos el capítulo.

Semi UA porque el capítulo 700 no paso ni la película "the last" por supuesto.

Algunas faltas ortográficas

Y tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de los personajes

 **Pareja principal:** Naruto y Hinata

 **Parejas secundarias:** probablemente ninguna o tal vez insinuaciones canon, pero nada más.

La imagen usada no es mía (ya quisiera yo) y le doy los créditos a su respectivo autor

 **DISCAMER** : Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del genio loco el gran Kishimoto-sensei yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro para mi diversión... y la suya espero.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: UN LUGAR AL CUAL REGRESAR**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en las que Naruto y Hinata "fingían" ser novios, semanas maravillosas para ambos, en las que bien podían entrenar en su ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu, pasear, comer, hacerse compañía o simplemente hablar, conocerse un poco más aprender sus gustos, debilidades, fortalezas y llegar al punto de tener confidencias, esas cosas que normalmente no se dicen a cualquiera; incluso y para disgusto del rubio habían tenido un día de entrenamiento con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru que misteriosamente terminó con la cabeza de Kiba metida en un árbol y Naruto silbando alegremente. En fin la relación de los jóvenes había avanzado mucho, si bien no físicamente, pues todos los días sólo tenían uno que otro contacto casual además del abrazo de despedida, sí había avanzado enormemente en el interior.

Pero hay algo que no podían olvidar y era el hecho de que ambos eran ninjas y como tales tenían deberes que ellos debían cumplir. Y ese pequeño detalle lo recordó Naruto una mañana, muy temprano, en la que Shikamaru tocó a su puerta:

– Shikamaru, ¿no te parece que está muy temprano para estar molestando en las casas ajenas? – preguntó Naruto un tanto molesto por la interrupción, desde que había empezado a salir con Hinata conciliar el sueño era una tarea titánica y por si fuera poco estaba en medio de un sueño que no recordaba muy bien, sólo que él estaba en un lugar extraño y Hinata llegó vestida de conejita y… no recordaba más. Grrrr estúpido Shikamaru pensó el joven mirando con ojos láser.

– No me culpes por interrumpir tus sueños húmedos – respondió Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada a la tienda de campaña en su pantalón – culpa al Hokage, él fue quien me dijo que viniera a avisarte que te presentaras a su despacho para una misión.

– B-bien, yo iré más tarde a verlo – decía un muy sonrojado Naruto mientras empujaba a Shikamaru para que saliera de su casa antes de avergonzarse más y mascullaba – estúpida misión – entre dientes.

– No te preocupes, es una misión de un día, para la hora de cena podrás seguir con tus fantasías – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir con sorna el consejero del hokage antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

Luego de que el chismoso se fuera Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo y pensar en voz alta – ¿sueño húmedo? ¿Hinata?... – sentía como el calor se apoderaba de él – No, no, no vayas ahí Naruto, piensa en otra cosa, otra cosa… La misión sí la misión está bien, me voy a bañar con agua fría pero porque tengo misión, nada más – decía mientras caminaba por su apartamento.

Un rato después estaba listo para irse al despacho de Kakashi cuando pensó de nuevo en Hinata, ella no sabía que hoy no se podrían ver, y luego de pensarlo un poco optó por avisarle el mismo.

Cuando llegó al complejo Hyuuga ocultó su presencia pues decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente a la habitación de la joven por tres razones; uno, suponía que los sirvientes lo demorarían demasiado; dos, era muy temprano; y tres no quería encontrarse con Hiashi Hyuuga por ahora, no creía que el viejo lo recibiera muy cariñosamente.

Al llegar a la habitación de la joven iba a anunciar su presencia pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo, Hinata estaba parada aparentemente sacando lencería de una cómoda y llevaba un camisón blanco muy recatado pero que gracias a la luz se le transparentaba mostrando perfectamente todas las curvas que la joven poseía, cuando Naruto despertó del hechizo del cuerpo de Hinata decidió que lo mejor era entrar por la puerta principal, después de todo sabía que si la joven lo veía ahí lo trataría de pervertido. Pero nuevamente el joven olvidó un detalle muy importante, Hinata es una ninja y como tal sus reacciones no son las de una doncella normal. Y esto lo pudo comprobar el rubio cuando sintió como un kunai pasaba junto a su mejilla y se clavaba en la pared detrás de él.

Hinata por su parte se acababa de levantar y estaba por buscar su ropa para cambiarse, cuando sintió una leve presencia detrás de ella, y aunque había pasado algún tiempo desde la guerra, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, por acto reflejo activó byakugan, lanzó un kunai de advertencia a su visitante.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de la joven al voltearse en posición de batalla y ver a Naruto con la cara totalmente roja y los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

– N-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? – dijo la Hyuuga caminando rápidamente donde el rubio. Quitó el kunai de la pared y tomó la cara del joven en sus manos para mirar detenidamente su mejilla – lo lamento Naruto-kun, yo sólo lo hice por reflejo, pero de haber sabido que eras tú nunca habría lanzado ese kunai de advertencia.

– E-está bien Hinata – contestó el rubio después de que la cara preocupada de la Hyuuga lo hiciera despertar de la sobrecarga sensorial que era tenerla tan cerca – N-no pasó nada – dijo desviando su avergonzada mirada hacia abajo, craso error, tuvo una vista de primera fila del dichoso camisón que, si bien ya no se transparentaba, la imagen mental no desaparecía tan sencillamente; su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que acercara a la joven y como mínimo la besara hasta perder la conciencia, pero no podía, había decidido que Hinata reservará ese beso para alguien que de verdad lo mereciera y él no estaba en esa posición; entonces en un último intento de mostrar decencia desvío rápidamente la vista hacia un lado.

Por su parte, la joven ojiperla extrañada por la acción del rubio movió su mirada hacia abajo y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su camisón favorito ¡debajo del cual no llevaba nada más!

Lanzó un grito femenino y salió corriendo por su bata. Luego de un incómodo silencio en el que ambos sonrojos competían por ver cual brillaba más. Naruto hablo para romper la tensión y aclarar el malentendido:

– L-lo siento Hinata, yo venía a hablar contigo pero esto… Yo... no pensé que… Que tú… esto… Lo siento.

– E-está bien Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucede? – dijo la joven intentando no pensar en el asunto, tal vez si lo dejaban pasar sería mejor.

– A sí eso, es que Kakashi-sensei me mandó a llamar para una misión y no creo que podamos almorzar hoy.

– Oh, ya veo... e-está bien es importante que Naruto-kun se vaya de misión – respondió la Hyuuga intentando no mostrarse muy apenada por el asunto, pero Naruto lo sabía, no en vano había sido la persona que había pasado más tiempo con ella en estas dos semanas, y le afligía demasiado ver a Hinata así.

Luego se le iluminó el foco al rubio y recordó las palabras de Shikamaru, vergonzosas en ese momento, pero muy útiles ahora.

– Pero Shikamaru dijo que a la hora de la cena ya estaría en mi apartamento para poder… Ducharme, podríamos cenar juntos.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó de nuevo y le contestó:

– Hai, me gustaría cenar juntos, es más si quieres puedo preparar ramen para los dos.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien puso una enorme sonrisa y dijo muy emocionado – Eso sería genial-ttebayo. Oh no, me tengo que ir o Kakashi-sensei me va a sermonear.

– Está bien Naruto-kun, hasta la noche.

– Sí hasta la noche, adiós – respondió el rubio saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, su cuerpo quería ir y hacer algo más abrazarla, ósea territorio prohibido.

Al llegar el joven al despacho del Hokage fue recibido por Kakashi y Shikamaru.

– Naruto hola al fin te dignaste a llegar, que bien.

– Todo es culpa de Kakashi-sensei que me llamó tan temprano – contestó el rubio sin mencionar la verdadera razón de su demora.

– Bien, bien Naruto vamos directo al grano, acá está tu misión – dijo entregándole un pergamino donde se leía el rango D claramente, Naruto lo miró extrañado de que a él le asignaran una misión de tal rango.

Cuando el joven abrió el pergamino lo leyó en voz alta:

– "Naruto Uzumaki debe ir a la academia ninja clase 2, y presentarse ante Iruka-sensei…" esperen un momento ¿acaso me van a devolver a la academia porque aún soy genin?

– No sería mala idea, pero no se vería bien que el salvador del mundo aún esté en la academia. Mejor sigue leyendo.

Naruto soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo – Ok ya sigo "ante Iruka-sansei para dar una conferencia al grupo de aspirantes a genin de la clase 2 al ser considerado una motivación para las generaciones futuras." – Naruto miró al Hokage – no entiendo muy bien esto.

El Hokage sólo se encogió de hombros – El consejo decidió que como no estás haciendo nada productivo para la aldea podrías ir a la academia a hablar con los chicos para que entrenen duro y bla, bla, bla puro protocolo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, él no tenía madera de maestro – ¿Entonces esperan que me pare frente a los niños y les diga algo que los impulse a ser mejores ninjas?

– Sí, más o menos eso, pero no les digas que aún eres genin tal vez decidan no presentarse a Chunin o jounin, serían unos mediocres y con uno tenemos.

– Podría ser porque mi maestro es un pervertido que lo único que le interesaba era leer el icha-icha de turno – respondió Naruto con una vena sobresaliendo en la frente.

– No creo que a Jiraiya-san le gusten esas palabras – contestó el Hokage haciéndose el desentendido.

Cuando Naruto estaba preparado para contestarle como es debido Shikamaru lo interrumpió:

–Será mejor que corras Naruto, la clase empezó hace 10 minutos y sin ti.

Naruto miró el reloj y luego a su antiguo sensei – esto no se queda así – le dijo y salió corriendo a su nueva misión rango D.

Al final del día Naruto se dirigía a su casa totalmente molido y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el que le diga que ser maestro es sencillo no sabe de lo que habla, debía decirle a Kakashi-sensei que le diera una medalla a Iruka-sensei por aguantar a esos demonios cada año.

 **FLASH BACK**

Al principio todo había ido muy bien, lo niños estaban maravillados con que él estuviera allí, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas como: – ¿Qué se siente ser un héroe? ¿Es verdad que derrotaste a la diosa Kaguya? ¿En serio tienes uno de los demonios con colas dentro de ti? – Y hasta ahí todo muy bien, el meollo comenzó cuando preguntaron cosas como: – ¿Puedes hacer un Odama-rasengan aquí? ¿Puedes mostrarnos a Kurama? ¿Dónde está la marca que te puso el sabio de los 6 caminos? – y como las respuestas a estas incógnitas no los dejaron satisfechos comenzaron comentarios como: – Yo no creo que sea tan fuerte; El salvador resultó ser un fraude; Sasuke-sama es más genial; sí él tiene el Sharingan y el Rinnengan; Que la próxima vez lo traigan a él – y mientras Naruto trataba de mantener su genio a raya con los mocosos del demonio, uno de ellos colmó su paciencia cuando dijo: – Yo sería capaz de vencerlo con una mano atada a mi espalda – y hasta ahí llegó la calma del rubio.

– ¿Enserio crees que un enano con cara de idiota como tú me puede vencer? – lo cual al parecer le dio al chico en su punto débil porque se levantó de su asiento y le gritó:

– Claro que puedo derrotar a un vejete engreído como tú.

– Demuéstralo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando el niño se iba a tirar en Naruto, Iruka-sensei intervino.

– ¡Naruto deja de igualarte con los niños! ¡Se supone que tú eres el adulto responsable!

– Ja, responsable, el viejo ese no sería capaz de responsabilizarse ni con su novia – contestó rápidamente el niño burlonamente.

– Y tú guarda silencio Sota que tú ni siquiera trajiste la tarea de hoy, además Naruto es tú mayor y solo por eso merece respeto.

– Pues que se gane mi respeto – replicó Sota haciendo un mohín.

– Debes respe… – fue interrumpido el maestro por la campana de salida – *suspiro* bien, mañana deben traer un informe de la clase y tenemos examen de genjutsu. Hasta mañana – concluyó volteándose a tiempo para no ver a Sota haciéndole señas a Naruto de "nos vemos a la salida", mientras el rubio solo sonreía con suficiencia.

A la salida la noticia se había esparcido y los niños se habían congregado para ver la pelea.

Cuando comenzó Sota realizó una serie de ataques y le mando algunas shurikens a Naruto demostrando que iba en serio, mientras los chicos lo vitoreaban, por su parte el rubio esquivó fácilmente los ataques y fruto de toda la frustración que había tenido a lo largo del día decidió terminar rápidamente con un solo ataque, hizo un movimiento de manos tan rápido que Sota no se pudo apartar del ojiazul que lo atacó diciendo – Mil años de dolor – mandando al pobre niño a volar por los aires y perder la pelea.

Todo el patio se quedó en silencio mientras un sonriente Naruto se volteó para dirigirse a su casa, pero con lo que no contaba el rubio era que Sota a pesar de ser tan bocón tenía muchos amigos en la academia que se lanzaron indignados a vengar a su amigo caído en batalla. Con la sed de sangre del rubio apaciguada ya no sentía deseos de pelear pero igual le tocó defenderse de 10 chicos que lo atacaban, cosa sencilla para el salvador del mundo ninja. Pero la cosa empeoró cuando el resto del cuerpo estudiantil al ver la situación también se unieron a la pelea.

Al final terminó siendo una batalla campal en la que los chicos lanzaban kunais, shurikens y jutsus indiscriminadamente, sin importarles que además del enemigo también estaban sus compañeros de academia por lo que Naruto luego de hacer muchos clones de sombra no solo debía protegerse sino también a los niños que podrían resultar heridos en la batalla y por si fuera poco el traidor de Kurama le dio la espalda alegando que "él no se metía en peleas de niños" por lo que el rubio se encontraba solo defendiéndose y salvando a los mocosos que estaban en el camino de los ataques hacia su persona.

10 minutos después Naruto decidió emprender la retirada por lo que los clones desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo y el original aprovechando la confusión se convirtió en un niño más. Los niños confundidos luego de decidir que habían ganado se fueron a casa, por lo que Naruto camuflado podía oír comentarios como: – "guau le ganamos al salvador del mundo ninja" "sí, somos los más fuertes" "nadie se compara con nosotros" "¿viste ese increíble jutsu de fuego que lancé?" "si, fue genial"

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie lo viera Naruto liberó la transformación y apareció Sota frente a él.

– Eres un idiota, se supone no que debes igualarte con los niños porque tú eres el adulto responsable.

– Pues ellos deberían ser más respetuosos con sus mayores – dijo el rubio a la defensiva.

– *suspiro* es cierto, lamento haber sido tan grosero con usted.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿qué te pasó Sota? ¿Será que el ataque te dejo medio bobo o algo?

– ¡Claro que no idiota! – Gritó Sota sonrojado – es increíble que seas mi sempai, es sólo que vi en la batalla como te contenías para no atacar a mis amigos y que los defendías de los ataques que ellos mismos lanzaban ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Porque ustedes niños irrespetuosos, son el futuro del mundo ninja, además de ser parte importante de la aldea de la hoja, el lugar que es mi hogar y que tiene a todas las personas que yo siempre voy a proteger, por eso quiero ser fuerte y por eso voy a ser el próximo Hokage-ttebayo – le contestó Naruto con una deslumbrante sonrisa marca Uzumaki mientras revolcaba los cabellos de Sota.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo – bien pues yo voy a entrenar tanto que la próxima vez te voy a vencer y voy a poder defender a mis amigos de todo.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Tal vez la misión no había sido un total fracaso, había impulsado a Sota a ser mejor y a defender a sus amigos, además los mocosos sabían que primero estaban los amigos por lo que Iruka-sensei lo estaba haciendo bien.

Mañana daría su informe, por ahora quería llegar a casa para descansar un poco.

Cuando vio a Hinata esperándolo en la entrada de su apartamento todo su cansancio se fue, había olvidado que no solo lo estaba esperando la joven sino un tazón de ramen preparado por Hinata por lo cual seguramente estaría delicioso.

– Hola Hinata, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? – Saludó el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente a la joven.

– Ohayo Naruto-kun, no te preocupes acabo de llegar, ¿cómo te fue en la misión? – contestó la chica feliz de ver de nuevo a su amor.

El rubio hizo una mueca – Dejame te ayudo con eso y adentro te cuento.

La chica le entregó el bol caliente de ramen que llevaba en las manos, muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que entraba al apartamento de chico y era algo intimidante.

– Huele delicioso Hinata.

– G-gracias Naruto-kun, estuve todo el día preparándolo porque sé que es tu comida favorita y quería que me saliera muy bien.

El chico se sintió tan feliz por las palabras de la joven que no supo qué contestar, y prefirió entrar a la casa antes de abalanzarse encima de ella. Cuando abrió la puerta por costumbre dijo – estoy en casa.

Luego volteó y vio la cara confundida de su acompañante se explicó apenado.

– No me prestes atención es sólo una costumbre tonta que tengo, siempre que llego digo esas palabras, jajaja, que tonto no.

Por su parte la ojiperla caminó hasta delante del rubio y dijo con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa – Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun.

El corazón del rubio se detuvo un momento por la imagen que tenía en frente y no aguantó más, se tiró a los brazos de Hinata y la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ojiperla.

La chica comprendió la situación y le devolvió el abrazo, moviendo la mano lentamente por la espalda del otro.

En medio del abrazo Naruto recordó las palabras de Ero-sennin "El lugar en el que se acuerden de ti, es al que debes regresar y llamar hogar" su hogar no era este apartamento, su hogar era Konoha, su hogar era Hinata, ella era quien siempre pensaba él, ella era quien esperaba a que volviera y ella era quien siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para él.

– Gracias Hinata-ttebayo, me gusta mucho que estés aquí – dijo finalmente el rubio después de un rato.

– Me encanta estar aquí – contestó la chica intentando contener las lágrimas – ¿Quieres que comamos?

*Groarrrr* contestó el estómago de Naruto.

Entre risas y comentarios se sentaron en la mesa y comieron juntos, mientras cada uno contaba cómo estuvo su día y Hinata se reía de las vicisitudes del joven y el ojiazul hacia pucheros. Ahí Naruto comprobó que lo que Jiraiya decía era cierto, esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su casa se sentía como un hogar y que él tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Un rato después Naruto galantemente acompañó a la joven a su casa y cuando volvía, aún montado en aquella nube de felicidad en la que Hinata lo había puesto entró a su apartamento encontrándolo como de costumbre solo, pero esta era una soledad diferente, era de aquella que entra en tu ser y se cala en los huesos, de aquella que te hace sentir débil y triste como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa soledad, desde la niñez, que la había olvidado. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo y meterse de nuevo en los brazos de Hinata, esconderse ahí hasta que el dolor pasara. Pero no podía porque se había prometido a sí mismo que no se acercaría a Hinata, por lo menos no de esa manera, y dolía, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría ir de la felicidad extrema a la tristeza, se sentía en una montaña rusa y lo peor de todo es que al final del día, cuando estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba si todo esto valía la pena y él mismo llegaba a la conclusión de que sí, lo valía.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy. ¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Cartas amenazadoras? Cualquier cosa será bien recibida (excepto tal vez las amenazas) si es para mejoras lo aceptaré. Gracias por llegar hasta acá y por leer mi historia, hasta la próxima actualización, de la cual no prometo fecha.


End file.
